Tu m'perturbes
by xAneurysm
Summary: [OS] " J'en ai marre, rétorqua-t-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de cet idiot, je peux très bien m'en passer. " Peut-être, mais Lucy n'avait pas prévu que l'idiot en question puisse entendre cette phrase.


_Bonjour, bonjour ! J'avais déjà publié cette histoire sur ce site, il me semble sauf que je l'avais supprimé peu de temps après... A moins que ça ne soit un autre site, je ne m'en rappelle plus trop bien. M'enfin bon ! J'ai écrit ce one-shot il y a un an voire même un peu plus et, à ma relecture, je dois avouer que j'ai trouvé ça un peu... guimauve. Breeef, je vous laisserais juger par vous-même. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

■ Une tête blonde émergea difficilement de son sommeil. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en baillant puis, elle voulut se lever seulement, quelque chose lui en empêcha. Elle souleva la couette et vit deux bras la tenir fermement. Elle remonta le regard jusqu'à apercevoir une tignasse rose encore endormie. Notre tête blonde du nom de Lucy sourit en voyant son coéquipier si calme avec ce visage enfantin. Elle se détacha délicatement de son emprise et sortit de son lit. Lucy s'accouda ensuite à sa fenêtre et ne put réprimer un autre sourire. La ville de Magnolia était recouverte d'un épais manteau de neige. Elle retourna voir son coéquipier, toujours au pays des rêves, et le secoua doucement.

« Natsu .. Allez Natsu, debout, chuchota-t-elle afin de ne pas brusquer son réveil. »

Un gémissement de plainte s'échappa des lèvres du Dragon Slayer. Il lui tourna le dos et s'enfouissait encore plus sous les draps. Lucy soupira, elle allait devoir utiliser une manière un peu plus forte. Elle se mit au bout du lit et tira d'un sec la couette. L'effet fut immédiat puisque Natsu se mit en boule en émettant un râle de mécontentement.

« Natsu, tu te lèves tout de suite ! ordonna-t-elle en haussant la voix.  
- Mmh .. »

Il s'étira et quitta le matelas moelleux de sa coéquipière. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient prêts à rejoindre la guilde. Lucy sortit une écharpe, des moufles ainsi que des bottes plus épaisses. Elle les mit puis sortit dehors suivi de Natsu qui avait préféré passer par la fenêtre. Le canal traversant Magnolia avait complètement gelé. Les branches des arbres pliaient sous le poids de la neige. Il n'y avait que le crissement de leur pas sur la neige comme bruit. C'était en parti pour cette dernière observation que Lucy adorait cette saison. C'était calme. C'était serein. C'était beau. C'était l'hiver.

« J'aime pas l'hiver, lâcha Natsu en passant ses bras derrière sa tête. Il fait froid, y'a aucun bruit et y'a rien à faire.  
- C'est sûr qu'une brute comme toi préfère les endroits remplis de monde où une bagarre se déclenche toutes les deux minutes avec un vacarme pas possible, dit-elle sèchement.  
- Évidemment ! J'me demande bien qui peut aimer cette saison pire que chiante.  
- Les gens sensibles, idiot ! »

La mage accéléra le pas pour distancer Natsu et arriva la première à la guilde. Elle traversa rageusement la salle en évitant les objets volants et s'installa au bar, entre Erza et Wendy.

« Ohayo Lucy, quelque chose ne va pas ? interrogea Mirajane en essuyant quelques verres.  
- Non, non. Tout va pour le mieux.  
- Tu n'es pas très convaincante, tu sais. Ne serais-tu pas en colère à cause d'un certain Dragon Slayer du feu ? sourit-elle en lançant un regard sur la personne concernée qui venait d'arriver. »

Lucy se retourna et vit Natsu se prendre une chaise de plein fouet avant de se lancer dans la bagarre générale en crachant du feu n'importe où. Elle se remit face à la barmaid en soupirant.

« J'ai visé juste, à ce que je vois ! Alors, quel est le problème ? Tu n'arrives pas à lui déclarer ta flamme, c'est ça ?  
- Que-.. Mira ! s'indigna la blonde en prenant de jolie teinte rouges. Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! C'est juste que je trouve qu'il n'est pas sensible à la nature ainsi qu'aux choses qui nous entourent. Ce n'est qu'une brute qui ne pense qu'à se battre, manger et dormir !  
- Natsu-san n'est pas tout à fait comme ça ... intervint Wendy. Il est gentil, drôle et énormément attentionné envers ses amis. Même si parfois il peut paraître brute et complètement idiot, il possède tout de même un cœur ainsi que des sentiments ... Certes, ce n'est pas très flagrant mais ils sont quand même présents. »

Lucy regarda le petit bout de femme qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Wendy, Dragon Slayer du ciel tout comme Natsu l'était du feu. Malgré son jeune âge, elle la trouvait bien mature. Mais elle avait une telle gentillesse et une bonté énorme, si bien qu'il lui était impossible de dire du mal ou de rabaisser ses camarades contrairement à Lucy, qui pouvait insulter ouvertement Natsu ou encore Gray. En parlant de ce dernier, Gray avait réussi à sortir de la bagarre et il se dirigeait vers le bar.

« Oï Lucy ! Comment ça va ce matin ? demanda-t-il en s'installant sur un tabouret.  
- Ça peut aller, merci.  
- Ah ? Tu as encore crié sur la tête à flammes ? »

Lucy leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, tout le monde était persuadé que son humeur était du à Natsu .. Après tout, ce n'était pas complètement faux pour aujourd'hui.

« On va dire ça comme ça, répondit-elle. »

Puis, la blonde se leva et partit vers la sortie afin de prendre l'air. C'était sans compter sur Kanna qui l'interpella en chemin.

« Si tu cherches Natsu, il est là-bas, déclara la brune en le pointant dans un coin, en train de rire avec Elfman. »

Lucy soupira une nouvelle fois.

« J'en ai marre, dit-elle en détachant bien les syllabes. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de cet idiot, je peux très bien m'en passer. »

Elle sortit en laissant une Kanna plus qu'abasourdie par ses propos.

Lucy marchait à vive allure sous les flocons de neige. Elle avait envie de hurler, de crier au monde entier qu'elle n'était pas dépendante de Salamander. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle avait bien le droit d'être de mauvaise humeur sans que ça ne soit forcément sa faute à lui ! Même si en l'occurrence, il y était pour quelque chose. Sans faire attention, ses pas la guidèrent devant la gare de Magnolia. L'image de Natsu ayant le mal de transport lui vint à l'esprit. Elle se mit à sourire naïvement, sa colère s'apaisant peu à peu. La constellationniste décida de rentrer chez elle, le sourire aux lèvres. Avec un peu de chance, le mage de feu serait présent... En pensant à cette idée, elle accéléra la marche et une douce chaleur envahit son corps. Arrivée à son appartement, elle fut déçue de le trouver vide mais fut vite surprise de sa réaction. Elle se gifla mentalement.

« Oh mon Dieu ma pauvre Lucy, voilà que tu espères que Natsu soit ici alors que tu essayes sans cesse de le mettre à la porte ! gémit-elle à haute voix. »

La jolie blonde se laissa tomber sur le dos, sur le lit. Elle ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup. C'est alors qu'elle s'imagina dans les bras chaleureux de son coéquipier, comme cette nuit. Elle ouvrit subitement les paupières et se prit la tête entre ses mains. Argh, mais pourquoi ne pensait-elle qu'à lui ?! Elle ne pouvait pas rêver de Gray, Loki ou encore Hibiki de Blue Pegasus, non, bien sûr que non ! Il fallait que ça tombe sur le mage le plus insensible, évidemment !

« Pfiouh ! Soupira-t-elle. Je ne devrais pas me mettre dans tous ces états... Natsu est juste un très bon ami, c'est tout. Certes, un ami vraiment très proche parfois, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin. Juste de l'amitié ! A-M-I-T-I-É ! »

C'est ainsi qu'elle continua son monologue sur sa relation avec le Dragon Slayer pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes avec, pour seul auditeur, le plafond qu'elle fixait intensément. Au bout d'une heure, la gorge complètement sèche, elle se leva et se servit un grand verre d'eau. Elle posa son verre puis, regarda le robinet.

« Mais tu vois, je me suis un peu emportée ce matin, s'adressa Lucy à ce dernier. Je suis vraiment trop impulsive et après tout, c'est son droit de ne pas aimer l'hiver ! T'en pense quoi, toi ?... Ne répond pas surtout, pauvre robinet malpoli ! Ah, je vous jure les objets de nos jours, même pas fichus de faire une réponse claire ! Mais où va le monde... »

Elle soupira et se pencha à la fenêtre. Le soleil étant encore haut, elle se dit qu'elle pouvait retourner à la guilde, que tout le monde devait être encore là. Elle enfila son manteau et fila vite à Fairy Tail. À peine arrivée, une mage aux cheveux bleus lui fonça droit dessus.

« Juvia est en colère contre Lucy !  
- .. Moi ?  
- Oui ! Gray-sama était très inquiet de ta réaction... Juvia est frustrée !  
- Oh ... Eh bien, ne t'en fais pas pour ça, Gray est tout à toi, je te l'offre ! se démêla Lucy tant bien que mal en s'écartant de la mage discrètement. »

Une fois débarrassée d'elle, Lucy souffla de soulagement. Juvia était trop possessive à son goût. Elle survola la guilde du regard mais ne trouva ni le Dragon Slayer du feu, ni son fidèle chat volant. Lucy alla donc demander à Mirajane si elle les avait vus.

« Natsu et Happy ? Tu viens tout juste de les rater ! Ils sont partis effectuer une mission à l'instant.  
- Une mission seulement à deux ? répéta-t-elle, surprise.  
- Oui ! J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé cela étrange que tu ne sois pas avec eux... Et en y réfléchissant bien, Natsu avait l'air agacé... Quelque chose ne va pas entre vous deux ?  
- Hein ? Non, non ! Tout se passe bien. Je suppose... elle prononça la dernière phrase dans un murmure. »

La constellationniste s'installa sur un tabouret et appuya sa tête sur sa main. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être monotone sans le mage de feu.

« Tu sais quand ils rentrent ? demanda-t-elle à la barmaid.  
- Ano... Si tout se passe bien, sans doute dans deux jours... Tu as déjà l'ennui d'eux ? sourit Mirajane.  
- Il faut croire, soupira-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête sur le comptoir.  
- Ah lala ! Toi qui disait pouvoir t'en passer... Joli retournement de situation ! ria la mage aux cheveux blancs. »

Lucy releva la tête, intriguée par la dernière réplique de son amie. Elle la regarda en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'elle ne voyait pas d'où elle voulait en venir.

« Voyons, ne me regarde pas ainsi, toute la guilde a entendu ta phrase. »

«_ Eh merde._ »

.

.

■ Lucy était couchée dans son lit et cherchait le sommeil depuis deux bonnes heures. Si les dires de Mirajane s'avéraient vrais, Natsu l'avait sans doute entendu aussi. C'est alors qu'elle se rappela que la barmaid avait précisé que le Dragon Slayer avait l'air agacé .. Elle fit rapidement le lien puis secoua la tête. Non, c'était impossible qu'elle en soit la cause ! Il avait sûrement lancé un défi à Erza et avait perdu. C'est tout. La constellationniste se persuada de cette thèse et pu enfin trouver le sommeil. Malgré ça, une petite partie d'elle-même aurait bien voulu en être la cause, juste pour se dire que Natsu tenait à elle.

.

.

■ Le lendemain matin, Lucy se réveilla bien avant que le soleil ne se lève. Elle changea de position dans son lit et remarqua qu'elle était seule. Ah oui, c'est vrai, il ne revient que demain... Peut-être. La jolie blonde décida de dormir encore, profitant de la paisibilité de son appartement.

.

.

■ Quelques heures plus tard, la constellationniste se leva puis se prépara pour aller à la guilde, comme tous les matins. Arrivée devant la guilde, elle fut étonnée du raffut qu'on pouvait entendre. Alors... Il était déjà de retour ? Lucy entra dans la guilde, le cœur battant plus vite que d'habitude. Elle bougea la tête dans tous les sens et vit juste Gray mesurer sa force contre Elfman. Non, il n'était pas là. Oui, elle était légèrement déçue... Mais juste un peu, hein !  
Lucy passa sa journée à papoter avec Levy de son roman puis de livres en général et enfin, d'autres sujets banals. Le soleil commençant à décliner, la jeune femme jugea bon de rentrer chez elle. À vrai dire, elle serait bien restée encore un peu, mais l'idée de rentrer seule, la nuit tombée, ne la rassurait guère. Elle salua les mages avant de marcher le long du canal. Soudain, elle entendit des voix vaguement familières. Elle releva la tête et vit devant, à seulement une vingtaine de mètres, son Dragon Slayer. Prise d'une envie subite, la jolie blonde se mit à courir vers lui en l'appelant par son prénom. Une fois à sa hauteur, elle lui fit un léger sourire.

« Tiens, tu tombes bien Lucy, on voulait te parler ! commença-t-il avec un faux-sourire. On s'était dit que maintenant que tu t'étais bien intégrée à la guilde, tu pourrais former une équipe et nous remplacer. Et puis comme ça, Happy et moi referions des missions en duos comme avant !  
- Na-Natsu .. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ?  
- Moi ? Hm, peut-être un éclair de lucidité. Allez, on s'voit une prochaine fois Luce ! termina-t-il en s'éloignant. »

La constellationniste, quant à elle, était restée plantée là, à le regarder partir sans protester. Elle n'était pas naïve à ce point et avait bien entendu le ton sarcastique qu'il avait employé. Cette fois, elle avait la certitude qu'il avait entendu la fameuse phrase.

.

.

■ Le jour suivant, Lucy ne vint pas à la guilde, encore troublée par la petite discussion qu'elle avait eue avec Natsu. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'ils formaient l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail et il comptait la laisser tomber comme ça, du jour au lendemain ... ? À la fin de cette journée, la mage aux clés fut déçue qu'aucuns membres de la guilde ne soit venus s'inquiéter de sa soudaine absence. À sa plus grande surprise, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée. Elle se précipita et ouvrit d'un coup sec sa porte, faisant sursauter la personne.

« Levy-chan !  
- Eh, bonsoir Lu-chan ! Sourit la mage aux cheveux bleus. Tu vas bien ? C'était un peu spécial la guilde sans toi...  
- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ! J'avais juste besoin de réfléchir... Enfin bon, rentre. »

La jolie blonde s'écarta afin de laisser passer son amie. Cette dernière bougeait la tête dans tous les sens, observant l'appartement.

« C'est coquet, finit-elle par dire.  
- Eh, merci. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Non merci Lu-chan. Je m'inquiétais juste pour toi...  
- Tut ! coupa Lucy. Tu vas me faire culpabiliser de ne pas être venue là !  
- J'arrête ! se résigna Levy en riant. »

La mage aux clés lui sourit. Puis, la question qu'elle avait envie de poser à tout prix franchie ses lèvres :

« Natsu était à la guilde ?  
- Natsu ? répéta-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.  
- Je-.. Juste par curiosité ! se défendit-elle en prenant des teintes roses.  
- Il y a quelque chose entre vous, avoue !  
- Non ! Et puis même, nous ne faisons plus équipe ensemble, alors laisse ton imagination de côté.  
- .. Quoi ?!  
- Oui, soupira-t-elle. »

Lucy lui expliqua alors tout ce qui c'était passé hier. Levy, au fil du récit, passa de l'étonnement à la perplexité. Puis, cette dernière partit dans un fou-rire incontrôlable. La tête que tirait son amie ne fit qu'accentuer sa crise de rire. À bout de souffle et rouge, elle inspira et expira doucement de l'air avant de reprendre la parole normalement :

« Excuse-moi mais ... C'est hallucinant comme vous êtes naïfs les deux, j'en pleurs encore de rire, rien que d'y penser.  
- Eh ! s'offusqua Lucy. Je ne vois pas en quoi la situation est si comique.  
- Je préfère te laisser trouver toute seule, nargua-t-elle en tirant la langue telle une gamine. J'ajouterais juste une petite chose : au lieu de lire des histoires d'amours, vis-les. Bon. Je serais bien restée encore un peu avec toi, mais j'ai rendez-vous dans quelques minutes à la gare pour une mission avec Gajeel-kun. On se revoit dans une semaine, Lu-chan ! »

Sur cette dernière réplique, la mage bleue quitta vite l'appartement après avoir salué amicalement la constellationniste. À vrai dire, elle avait légèrement peur d'arriver en retard et redoutait la colère de son compagnon de mission. Mais elle arriva à la gare avec, tout de même, un sourire aux lèvres, repensant à l'histoire de Lucy. Revenons chez cette dernière. Elle était à sa fenêtre, regardant pensivement l'horizon. Vivre une histoire d'amour... Elle aimerait bien, mais le réel problème était surtout : Avec qui ? Gray ? Pourquoi pas, il était tout ce qu'une fille pouvait rêver mais non. Elle ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de Juvia et sûrement de ses autres fan-girls. Loki ? Devoir le surveiller de ne pas draguer à droite, à gauche, très peu pour elle. Peu à peu, elle passa en revue toutes les potentielles personnes de sa connaissance. Elle les avait tous fait, sauf un. Il n'y en avait qu'un qu'elle avait repoussé jusqu'au bout. Qu'un seul qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas analyser. Natsu. Lucy fit alors ce qu'elle n'avait pas fait pour les autres garçons. Elle se mit en situation, s'imaginant qu'il était là, devant elle. Elle s'imagina en train de bafouiller, puis de rougir bêtement. Elle aurait baissé la tête. Il aurait parlé, peut-être avec un ton hésitant. Elle aurait relevé la tête et aurait pu apercevoir, de légères teintes rouges. Adorable. Ils se seraient regardés droit dans les yeux. Il aurait fait un pas. Elle aussi. Puis un autre, jusqu'à ce que seulement quelques centimètres ne séparent leurs deux corps. Il lui aurait relevé délicatement le menton puis, son visage se serait dangereusement rapproché. STOP ! Revenant à la réalité, Lucy se prit la tête entre les mains et se laissa tomber à terre, à genoux. Elle était énervée contre elle-même. Énervée d'avoir simplement tout gâché en une phrase. Elle laissa couler les larmes lui brûlants les yeux. Non, elle ne pleurait pas de tristesse, loin de là. Juste de rage. Si seulement elle n'était pas aussi impulsive, si seulement elle pouvait se taire, parfois.

« Natsu .. Natsu ! J'en ai marre ! Marre ! Et re-marre ! Je ne le pensais même pas ! Comment tu peux être stupide de penser une telle chose, hein ?! s'emporta-t-elle seule. Oui voilà, tu n'es qu'un idiot. Un idiot !  
- Lucy .. ?

La mage aux clés releva subitement la tête, reconnaissant la voix. Elle essuya d'un revers de main ses larmes puis se redressa en lui adressant un léger sourire.

« Ne pose pas de question, dis-moi juste où il est, s'il te plait ..  
- Au bord du lac, dans la forêt.  
- Merci Happy, et ne bouge surtout pas ! s'exclama-t-elle en partant en courant.  
- Aye ! »

Lucy courrait à en perdre haleine, comme si sa propre vie en dépendait. Elle arriva au lieu indiqué par Happy et s'arrêta de courir. Elle le vit alors. Debout, face à l'eau, jetant des cailloux dans le lac. Elle s'approcha doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas faire de bruit. Puis, elle l'encercla de ses deux bras par derrière et appuya sa tête contre son dos. Natsu posa une main sur son bras, sachant très bien à qui il appartenait.

« Je suis sincèrement désolée... »

Face au manque de réponse de son ancien coéquipier, elle continua :

« Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Idiot. Pour tout t'avouer, je ne pensais même pas que tu aurais pu entendre cette phrase. Et même si tu l'aurais entendu, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais partie lâchement…  
- Il y a des mots qui blessent, Luce.  
- Je sais. Tu as le droit de refuser mes excuses, de repartir avec Happy. Je ne dirige pas ta vie, fais comme bon te semble, finit-elle en desserrant son étreinte. »

Le Dragon Slayer se retourna et la regarda de haut en bas. Un rictus se forma au coin de ses lèvres.

« C'est toi l'idiote. »

Tout se passa alors très vite. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et l'attira contre lui avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Prise par surprise, Lucy écarquilla les yeux et se laissa faire, totalement impuissante. Le baiser s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes. La jolie blonde porta une main à ses lèvres tout en reculant légèrement. Toujours sur une autre planète, elle trébucha sur une branche et tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe recouverte de neige. Elle laissa échapper un juron avant de se masser le derrière. Natsu explosa de rire, se moquant ouvertement d'elle. D'un geste rageur, Lucy prit une poignée de neige et lui lança dessus.

« Eh !  
- C'est de ta faute ! se défendit-elle en se relevant. C'est contre la nature de prendre les gens par surprise !  
- Je préviendrais la prochaine fois, sourit-il.  
- Si il y a une prochaine fois.  
- Bien sûr qu'il y en aura une ! »

Lucy sentit un bras passer autour de ses épaules. Elle croisa son regard et rougit vivement. Il lui adressa alors un grand sourire ne faisant qu'empirer ses rougissements. Natsu détourna le regard et prit de nouveau la parole :

« En fait... Je t'apprécie vraiment. Beaucoup. Un peu trop même... 'Fin c'est bizarre ! Tu m'perturbes ! »

C'était maladroitement dit, mais Lucy avait bien compris d'où il voulait en venir. Surtout ses joues rosées qui le trahissaient. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Tu me perturbes aussi. »

Elle posa sa main gauche sur sa joue droite et déposa un petit baiser sur le coin de sa bouche. Natsu inclina légèrement la tête et dévia le baiser sur ses lèvres. La constellationniste mit son autre main sur l'épaule du Dragon Slayer tandis qu'il entourait sa taille avec un de ses bras. Dans un premier temps, le baiser se fit timide puis, petit à petit, l'assurance prit les devants. Natsu passa avec hésitation sa langue sur les lèvres de Lucy qui, par pur réflexe, entrouvrit les lèvres. Cette dernière rougit d'autant plus lorsqu'elle sentit leurs langues se chercher et s'entremêler. Ce fut elle qui cassa le baiser. Elle lui sourit timidement puis, lui prit la main. Elle avait hâte de dire à Levy que pour une fois, elle avait vécu comme dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

* * *

_Ce n'est pas du grand art mais c'est sans aucun doute l'une de mes histoires préférées. Merci d'avoir lu._


End file.
